A Forbidden Kiss
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Lily Evans is having a normal day when everything starts going crazy. One minute she is hanging out with James in Hogsmeade and the next moment she is kissing Sirius. Wait, what? Lily Evans does something she never thought she would.


So many things had happened over the years we shared at Hogwarts and there were two days which stood out the most for me. The day where I finally agreed to go out with James and the other.... well the other one was the most unexpected day I have ever had. It started out normal, getting up and going to breakfast and hanging around with James in Hogsmeade and that's when everything went crazy. I don't even know how I remember that day at all; it went past in a bit of a blur really. Well the only way you can know what really happened is for me to show you. This is a pensieve and when you look into it you will see the day's events how they happened and not how I remember them.

hr /

Lily woke up to the light streaming in through her curtains. She turned in her bed and peeked out of the curtain and looked at the clock on her bedside table; it read 08:03am. She had always been a natural early riser and it used to frustrate her dorm mates to no end. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but it was kind of hard when you were having a shower. You cannot exactly help the noise of a running shower when you need one. She decided that today was one of those days, so she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

After a while she came back out and headed to her bed. By that time the other girls in the dorm were awake. Mary was already dressed and just applying her makeup and the other girls were waiting for the shower. It was a good job that the hot water never ran out; otherwise there would be three very disgruntled girls in front of her. Choosing some bell bottomed jeans and a white gypsy top she decided to meet James for breakfast. Getting to the Great Hall she saw that her boyfriend was not there, looking at her watch she noticed that it was probably a bit too early for him to be up.

Starting breakfast James soon appeared at her side.

"How's my girl doing today?" James said as he put his arm around Lily.

"Great. How are you this morning?" she replied kissing his cheek.

"Good, we decided to wake up Sirius with a bucket of cold water. He went crazy and conjured a bucket to chuck over us, but he missed. You should have seen his face it was so funny."

"I bet it was. Where are the rest of them?" Lily asked.

"Well Sirius is trying to redo his hair because he 'needs' it perfect for the Hogsmeade trip. Remus is just getting ready and Peter has gone to see his girlfriend." James answered.

"I can imagine Sirius doing that; he loves that hair of his. Who is Peter going out with now? Last time I knew it was that Sarah Washington from Hufflepuff."

"It still is. He has been going out with her since Christmas."

"That's good, I'm glad he has settled with someone. Where do you want to go today?"

"I wouldn't mind going to Zonko's if that's okay, I need to stock up and a few things. Then maybe we could head to the Thee Broomsticks?"

"That sounds great James. " Lily replied.

At that moment Sirius and Remus entered the hall and sat opposite James and Lily.

"How are you this fine morning Lily?" Sirius asked rather happily.

"I'm great thank you Sirius. What has got you so happy this early in the morning? I couldn't have been the morning wakeup call you had."

"No it wasn't." Sirius said as he sent a glare towards James "It's the fact its Hogsmeade today and we can finally get out of the castle grounds. Not that there isn't anything to do here I'm just bored."

"I thought it might be because of your date with, what was her name again? Veronica?" Lily said teasingly.

"Nope. She told me yesterday that she wasn't able to come because she ended up having detention with her head of house. I'm hanging around with Mooney for the day because he hasn't got a date either." Sirius replied dully.

"Don't sound too happy about it Padfoot." Remus said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that Mooney. I don't mind hanging with you, you know that. I was just looking forward to this date that's all." Sirius replied.

"Don't worry about it I know you were only joking."

"Shall we get to the courtyard? I think we are supposed to be setting off soon." James said cutting in before the conversation turned into an argument.

"Sure." Sirius said rising up.

hr /

Once they got into Hogsmeade the two groups headed in different directions to each other. They made plans to meet in the Three Broomsticks around one o'clock. Whilst Sirius and Remus headed to Honeydukes, James and Lily went in Zonko's.

"What are planning on buying here?" Lily asked.

"Just some dung bombs really. I also wanted to have a look to see if they had any new products in at all. We are planning a new prank and would love to see if we could do something really different to usual."

"Promise you won't do it to me? Do it to the rest of the school if you must, but just don't do it to me." Lily almost begged. She really didn't want to be pranked again as she had been so many times before. She knew that it would happen to the whole school like it usually did, but she somehow thought it would stop when she started dating James; no such luck yet.

"You know I can't promise that Lils. It's not up to me, the other guys and I do things by voting and they won't let it pass. I have tried for it to stop ever since we started going out, but they won't let it. Just think that it won't just be you, but the whole school. Believe me you won't be too unhappy about it." James replied hoping that Lily wouldn't be mad at him for not being able to stop it.

"No worries. At least you have tried that's the main thing. Shall we go to Scrivenshaft's now? I really need some new quills and ink."

"That's fine, we can head over to Honeydukes first as it's on its way. I really fancy some ice mice."

Lily suddenly got the giggles. She thought it was really funny that James wanted ice mice considering he preferred rats (or so he kept saying) to mice, even when it was candy. James looked at his girlfriend oddly. She had started laughing for no particular reason and he couldn't help but stare questionably at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just the fact that you said you wanted ice mice when you go on so much about preferring rats to mice, even in candy." Lily replied trying to calm herself down.

"Okay then. It's not that funny you know, I like ice mice, but I do prefer rats overall."

"You're weird James. Most people would prefer mice over rats because rats tend to have diseases which can kill you." Lily said matter of factly.

"Does it really matter?" James answered irritated.

"No, I was just saying-"

"Let's just drop it, okay?" James said cutting her off.

"Okay." Lily replied. After that they walked in an awkward silence towards Honeydukes. Lily had no idea why James was being so sensitive about it; she was only stating a fact. He had been more and more like this recently, for some reason he was becoming easily irritable and snappy at her. She wasn't sure what it was and didn't dare ask because she didn't want him to snap at her. Lily did have her own ideas about what was wrong with him, but neither her heart nor her head would let her believe one of them. She thought he might be stressed over their homework combined with preparation with NEWT's and head boy duties. The other... well she dared not think about it.

Once they got to Honeydukes they started to talk a little more though it was clear to anyone who could hear that it was strained. Once they had gotten what they wanted and left their conversation was returning to normal again.

"I'm sorry James; I didn't mean to push anything earlier." Lily apologised.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to snap at you I've just been having a hard time lately." James replied.

"What has been wrong James? I don't mean to pry it's just, have I done something wrong at all?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's nothing serious or anything, I just don't want to talk about it." James replied.

"Have you told the guys? I know you said you don't want to talk about it, but you should with someone if not me then one of them."

James turned to Lily and snapped her again "Will you just drop it. I said I didn't want to talk about and now you're pushing me to."

"I'm just trying to help James and I wasn't exactly forcing you to tell me what was wrong, I was just saying that you should talk to someone. It isn't good for you to hold things inside because it can make you feel worse and it can get worse."

"Well thanks for your concern, but I don't need your advice."

"Fine then I won't give it to you in future. Why do you go and meet your friends, I'm sure they would appreciate you in an arse." Lily replied leaving James standing in the middle of the pathway and heading back to Hogwarts. She couldn't be anywhere near him right now, all she tried to do was help him. It wasn't if she had pushed and pushed him for information she had just tried to get him to tell the other guys.

Without realising it her feet had took Lily directly to the Hogwarts courtyard. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never even noticed where she was walking. She decided to go to the library and get some work done; it was the most productive thing she could think of.

hr /

A few hours late and Lily was still hiding away in the library. The sky had gone dark a while ago and Lily knew that most people would be back from Hogsmeade by now. She didn't want to return to Gryffindor tower yet though as she did not fancy seeing James. She also didn't want to have a run in with the other Marauders. She knew that they would take James's side in all of this even though she was trying to help him. They were his friends after all and they looked out for each other.

Lily thought she could feel someone watching her and looked around her, but could not see anyone so went back to her work. A few moments later her light was blocked by someone standing in front of her. Looking up she saw Sirius Black towering over her. His ace was etched with an emotion she couldn't identify. He looked angry, yet concerned about something. Surely he wouldn't be that bothered over her, would he?

"We need to talk about James." he said in a voice which sounded unlike him.

"Okay." Lily said curious as to what Sirius was about to discuss or even tell her.

"He told us about the argument you both had this afternoon and why you had it. I don't know what has been going on with James and he hasn't told any of us what is wrong with him. None of us think you were out of line, we know you were just trying to help him. But I think you should back off a little when it comes down to this." Sirius said.

"Thanks for understanding where I'm coming from. I wish he could see it my way. I won't mention it any more to him, that's if he will talk to me. All I wanted him to know is that people are there for him if he wants to talk. I asked him originally then when he wouldn't tell me I told him he should speak to one of you guys because talking about something is better than keeping it in." Lily replied. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She didn't want this to be the end of her and James. "I just feel that if he carries on the same way I won't be able to stay with him. He wouldn't be the person I fell for." Lily's tears had started flowing freely and soon she fell into sobs.

Sirius put his arm around her and pulled Lily towards his chest. He hated seeing girls cry and usually hated it, but somehow he knew what to do with Lily. Soon her sobs calmed down and became smaller. She looked up into Sirius's eyes and he wiped her tears away with his thumb. They had never been in this close contact before and suddenly it felt right. As if it was meant to be.

The both of them leaned in and closed their eyes. Their lips met delicately at first and then more forcefully as it grew on. Sirius moved one of his hands from Lily's back to behind her head enabling him to kiss her more deeply. After a while they parted not quite realising what they had just done. Both of them seemed to think that they were in a dream and the kiss was only fantasy. In a few seconds they realised this was not the case and quickly pulled away from each other.

Despite it being Sirius she had been close to, Lily started to misses the closeness the instant they did part. Neither could believe what had just occurred. Lily had just cheated on her boyfriend and Sirius had just kissed his best friends girlfriend. Lily starting to get embarrassed and not wanting it to happen again ran out of the library without her stuff leaving Sirius staring with a look of realisation in his face.

hr /

I remember after me and Sirius kissed that we stayed away from each other for a few weeks after. James never told me what was wrong with him, but he apologised for the way he acted and promised that it would never happen again. A few weeks later Sirius and I agreed to never talk about it again for fear James would find out. We both did not want to face the consequences this would bring. We both loved him more than anything and only wanted to see him happy.

Only in my most desperate of times have I ever thought about that kiss with Sirius. How his lips moved over mine and how sweet they tasted for a mans. I would also think about what it would have been like to want him instead of James to feel everything with him. Then I reminded myself that, after all it was only a kiss. A kiss which meant nothing.


End file.
